


A New Adventure

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: Written for OQ Prompt Party 2019.Road Trip.Set as OQ in their early 20's.





	A New Adventure

Windows down, the music blasting from the speakers.  
Feet up on the car dashboard with our old sneakers.  
The sun shines bright through the roof,  
everything is fine, no need to proof.   
We sing along from the top of our lunges  
to every song that we know,  
there is so much that the world has to show.  
Your hand on my thigh,  
the wind in my hair.  
Ready to be with you everywhere.  
We started in Maine and drove straight to New York,  
a beautiful city, bright lights and always loud.  
Got drunk in bars and kissed in the rain,  
had picnic in the park, stargazed on an old train.  
It’s you and me against the world,  
from the North to the South,  
a never ending smile on your mouth.  
Don’t know where we end up next,  
a new adventure, not following the text.  
Your hand on my thigh,  
the wind in my hair,  
as long as I’m with you anywhere.


End file.
